Shining force fanfic
by crowm442
Summary: Young Max awakens from training with the great knight Lord Varios when he starts his adventure. Rated T for gore (Max x Mae)


"Ow my head." Max said digging his sword into the ground for support.

"Up you go Max nice form, you'll make a fine swordsman one day." The centaur Lord Various said. "Stay sharp however, those runefaust beasts will devour you in a moments notice, anyway enough for today go speak with your fellow students." Varios added bidding him ado.

Max was about to leave when another knight had a hurried convo with Varios.

"What?! Are you certain come now! Let's go!" Varios said galloping past Max with the knight.

"Max!" Called a familiar voice.

Max turned to be greeted by his close friend Lowe the healer.

"I don't know how you manage friend with all that training, anyway did you see Varios? I think somethings up!" Lowe commented.

"Yeah so do i... I don't care for the castle though." Max said shying away slightly.

"Come now! Where's your sense of adventure!" Lowe said brightly.

Max sighed. "Alright let's go." Max said shrugging.

The duo made there way through the town which was in what seemed to be orderly panic. Max turned everywhere too see someone mumbling about nightmares and the like.

"Odd days hm Max?" Lowe said using his walking staff. "Ah! Guardiana Castle!" He said grinning broadly.

Max smiled, but sighed soon enough. "Oh look who it is! Little ol' Maxy here to see the big boys train!" A brawny centaur in iron armor said.

"Hey leave him be jerk!" Lowe said wacking his shins with the staff.

"Hey!" The centaur limped for a second as though attempting to clutch his leg.

Lowe and Max chuckled. Lowe patted his back sympathetically. "Hey you know who's around here." Lowe said elbowing Max slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, come on Lowe, we were hoping to help Varios not see his daughter." Max said rolling his eyes. "Besides! She's a centaur and... It wouldn't be right... Would it?" He asked.

"Ah suit yourself." Lowe said.

"Ah hello boys!" A female centaur said approaching them.

"Lady Mae." Max said bowing. Mae smiled and bowed back.

"My colleagues say father spends more time with you then me hehe, well time will prove them wrong now won't it?" Mae said jokingly. "Good too see you Lou." She said to Lowe before leaving.

"Tough luck buddy." Max said as they approached the entrance.

"So we send Max!" Varios said to the King.

"I agree." General Nova said.

"Ah speak of the devil!" The king said gesturing to Max and Lowe.

"Ah perfect!" Varios said. "Please Max speak with our king!" He said.

Max timidly stepped forward before bowing.

"You're in luck Max, you are hereby granted the title of professional swordsman, wear this title with honor!" the king said bringing his staff upon Max's shoulders.

"... Th-Thank you Sire!" Max said gulping. "Can i ask why such a sudden decision." He asked in slight fear.

The king sighed before getting off his throne and walking to a nearby window. "For years us and protectora have been allies before Darksol returned... He has now enslaved the king and renamed the land Runefaust... Please Max a small army is at the gate in attempts of finding who knows what! It is believed too be something beyond evil!" The king said turning to Max. "You will be sent with half a dozen apprentices... Nothing big to worry the populace... return after they see you please... You are now head of The Shining Force!" The king said smiling.

Max gulped, but smiled. It was now his time to prove the hero he could be. As Max left he saw a centaur approach quite upset.

"I should be leading this force! Not you!" He said getting on his hind legs before galloping off.

"My, my! Well congrats friend!" Lowe said gripping his shoulder strongly.

Max didn't know whether to skip for joy or vomit. As he left the castle he was met with 3 men and a woman.

"Hello Max! We are your troups!" A young dwarf said. "I am Luke!"

"And I am Ken!" A young centaur said.

"I am Tao the mage!" A perky elf girl said.

"I-i'm Hans, i am good with a bow, but please don't put me near the front." A shy elf said.

"Well i got my forces." Max said turning around to the castle.

"We." Lowe said.

Max turned around confused.

"We have our forces." Lowe corrected. "I'm joining you!" He said smiling broadly.

"I need to prove my skills as a healer!" Lowe said. "And i might impress Mae."

"Yeah! And one day she might one day remember your name!" Max said laughing gaining a scowl from Lowe.

"Ah! You have your troups! Be sure to speak with Nova the general sometimes." The king commented. "I give you a hundred gold for supplies, please be careful, goblins, dwarves and more are ready to harm you."

Max nodded. "We will never leave him." Lowe said gesturing too The Shining Force.

"Good! NOW GO! FOR GUARDIANA!" The king exclaimed.

"For "Guardiana!" They repeated. And so the group went forth for the first battle of there lives.

Okay, give me your opinion, i wanna write this and make it good for you guys okay? Let me know thoughts and comments and more.


End file.
